


What's my name, Mr Mosley?

by convenience



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen, ada shelby the badass, oswald the creep, tommy shelby has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenience/pseuds/convenience
Summary: Oswald Mosley forgets that Ada's name is indeed 'Miss Shelby'. She reminds him.





	What's my name, Mr Mosley?

“You are aware that without a chaperone they’ll kick you out.” 

Ada’s skin crawled with his voice, with how fucking smug he sounded, with the fact that it was him. She looked at Jessie with a sigh and gestured behind her. “I’m going to sort this out, Jess, I’ll be right back. Look after my drink.” She handed Jessie her bag - her gun was concealed in her dress pocket, should anything actually happen.

“Mr Mosley, as I’m sure you’re aware, I am currently in the pub. I have been here for the past three hours, catching up with a friend who anyone can see is also a woman.” Ada told him, gesturing to Jessie behind her, who looked positively murderous. “As much as the sentiment is appreciated, I would like to get back to my friend.”

“I’m sure your brother wouldn’t like to hear you talk to me like this, Ada.” His voice was crooning and sickly sweet, painfully so. Ada could feel her bones rot, and knew it was bad for the baby.

“My name, Oswald, is Miss Shelby. You will do well to remember it.” She told him, getting more and more agitated, but keeping her cool. “First names are unprofessional, and I don’t want to know you in any other capacity than as my brother’s advisor.”

“I think you’ll find that we’ll get along incredibly well if you just talk to me - it doesn’t do a widow well to be hostile to pleasant gentlemen.” Mosley hummed, as if it were just a simple fact. “Your brother calls you dangerous, but I wonder if that’s just due to the lack of company.”

“It doesn’t do an uncastrated man well to come near me and talk not only about my deceased husband but my capabilities.” 

Mosley placed his hand on her forearm - her arms were crossed over her chest, shoulders bulking out. “I’m sorry, the death of your husband must have been hard on you. I overstepped the mark, dear Ada.”

“The death of my husband is none of your concern. Get your hand off of me otherwise you’ll end up without it.” Ada told him, grabbing his wrist with her hand after he hesitated to move and beginning to twist. 

She heard a pop and smiled, keeping him doubled over. “So, Mr Mosley. Let’s try this again. What’s my name?”

He began to try and struggle through the pain, and people began to look. They saw her face and turned away - she assumed it was Jessie she could hear telling the staff that she was the worst of the Shelby clan and it would be safer to have it just happen without interference. 

“What is my name, Mr Mosley?” Ada repeated, spitting on the back of his head. 

“Did you ju-Ah!” 

Ada began to twist further, wondering how far up the arm she could damage. She’d carry on until she got her reply, of course, but she wondered just how much she could do. Tommy would kill him anyway, once she got back to his. He would have to, realistically.

Plus, he always got overprotective of her. For once she didn’t mind.

“What is my name, Mr Mosley?” She hissed, issuing a kick to his shin. Her blood was boiling, and she knew she was giving him too much time to think of his next moves.

“Miss Shelby.” He gasped out, apparently weaker than Ada had assumed.

“Good. Now, you’re going to leave, and we’re never going to speak about this again, are we? Because you know that the fate that lies before you if you do is so much worse than anything you’ve experienced, don’t you?” Ada asked, her voice sadistic and just as sickly as his was. “And you’re not going to try and intimidate any women in pubs again, are you?”

“Let me go!” He shouted, now beginning to try and move, but ending up on the sticky wood floor. 

“Answer. Me.” Ada growled, her voice like gravel. She glared at him and then let him go, taking her gun out. “I’ll see you in the House of Commons, Mr Mosley.”

He left, and the pub fell into silence. Ada dropped back into her seat and downed her drink, shaking her free hand. “I swear to God, Jess. That vile pig.”

Jessie sighed, having bought herself some pork scratchings as she waited. “Look, Ade. As great as that would have felt, and as sadistic as you are, you need to go tell Tommy what you’ve done. It’ll come back to bite you in the arse, even you can see that coming, right?”

“Fuck. Yeah.” Ada groaned, laying her head on the table. “I’m normally the smart one, what have I done?”

“You protected yourself and your unborn child, and that’s reasonable. He was being vile.” Jessie reasoned, but Ada knew Jessie too well, and knew that she wouldn’t let bias give in. It was all the politics, she reckoned. “But you need to go see your brother. Like now. From what you’ve told me, it’s already serious.”

“Fucking hell, Jess! Fucking fuck.” Ada groaned, pounding the seat cushion of the booth. “Right, let’s go. I’ll drop you off at yours.”

“Do you not want me to come with you?”

“Jess, as much as I adore you, I wouldn’t subject you to me and Tommy at the same time.” Ada sighed, pulling on her coat. She had always gotten on with Tommy best for one main reason - they were almost identical. They were, before the war, only Ada was more twisted than all of them, and planned. He came back and they were on an even field, only Ada still believed in love and justice.

It was their contrast in morals that made them such an incredible team - Tommy having no morals, and Ada thinking economically when she bought vegetables. It was because of Ada’s morals that they knew how to fuck people up the most, how to truly traumatise should the occasion arise.

“That’s fair.” Jessie nodded, downing her drink and passing her her bag. “Let’s go then.”

Ada dropped Jessie off quite quickly and without any fuss, urgent to get to Arrow House. The more she thought, the more she panicked. As a general rule, Ada Shelby did not panic. She screamed, she fought, she harmed, but she did not panic. It was a waste of time.

Once she pulled up to Arrow house it was just turning midnight, and Ada knew that Lizzie would be pissed off at her for disturbing the house. Ada also knew that if she didn’t, Lizzie might wake up without a head. Tommy might thank her.

“Miss Shelby, I wasn’t aware you were coming.” Francis told her, her expression vacant and empty. Ada wondered if that was what happened when you had to wait on Tommy Shelby MP OBE hand and foot every day.

“I wasn’t, but there was an incident. I need to talk to Thomas. He will tell you that it can wait until the morning, but please could you tell him that Ada is panicking.” Ada smiled, walking in and hanging her coat up. 

“I will go talk to him, Miss Shelby.” She nodded, quickly scuttling off like a strange cross between a nun and a crab. Aquatic, but modest.

Within five minutes, Tommy was running down the stairs, a panicked look in his eyes. “Ada, what happened? Francis said you were panicking.”

“Mosley came to the bar Jessie and I were at and wouldn’t stop coming onto me, and then he brought up Freddie, and called me dear, so I started twisting his arm…”

There was a prolonged silence of anticipation between them, though Ada didn’t need say any more. They knew each other like clockwork.

“I dislocated his hand, spat on him and made him run out of the bar.” Ada admitted, running a hand through her hair. “Jessie made me come tell you. With what happened in the field, and what happened with Bonnie, I didn’t want to take any chances. Karl is with Polly for the night, he couldn’t be safer.”

“Fucking hell, Ade.” Tommy sat next to her on the sofa - he was wearing a jumper she had gotten him for his birthday as a joke. It was a silvery colour, and reminded Ada of him.

“Tell me you’d have done any different.” 

“I’d have done worse.” Tommy didn’t need to say it, because she knew it to be true. Even though she hated him half the time, she always knew that were she or Karl in trouble, he would be there with a machine gun.

“Maybe that would have been better. Now he’s just angry.”

Tommy looked at her for a second, the initial adrenaline of Ada being in a bad way subsiding now that she was right in front of him and very obviously what a Shelby could consider fine.“I know we’re both thinking that we kill him but I’d like you to convince me otherwise.” 

“He said that you wouldn’t like it if you heard me talking to him like that. I think killing him might do some good, he’s pretty shit.” Ada reasoned softly, dropping her head on his shoulder and kicking her shoes off. “What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to have to kill him eventually.” Tommy reasoned, an arm on the back of the sofa. It had been a while since he and Ada had even spoken without fighting or disagreeing.

“You’re going to kill everyone eventually, Tommy. We need an actual plan.” 

“We need to see if he’s actually backing off…”

“Tommy, I might be dangerous, but there is nothing more dangerous than a rejected facist who stinks surprisingly of piss.”

“Piss?” He asked softly, surprised. 

“Yeah… not what I was expecting, really, Tom.”

“No, I wouldn’t either… there was an article about pheromones in the daily mail, you don’t think..?” Tommy grinned, almost beginning to laugh.

Ada burst into giggles, which turned into full on belly laughter. 

Charlie found them first in the morning and cuddled in with Tommy and Ada, only to be found by Francis half an hour later.  
She let them lie in.


End file.
